Jules et Joel
as Officer Barbara Semanski * Douglas Rowe as Buddy * John Procaccino as Jerry * Lou Hetler as * Gary Taylor as Man in Street * Shelley Henning as Woman in Cab * Dave Guppy as * Ben DiGregorio as * Robert J. Zenk as Patient * Raymond O'Connor as Crazed Caller |writer = Stuart Stevens |director = James Hayman |previous = Animals R Us |next = The Body in Question }} Summary Mental ghouls and goblins wreak havoc with Joel after a fall in the woods, bringing to Cicely, Alaska the of Jules, his slick who trades places with Joel to practice medicine and court Maggie. Meanwhile, Holling pays an old debt and Chris braces for a meeting with an old neighbor and felon. Plot On night, Joel is visited by a man in a suit who demands . Since Joel has none, and is unwilling to give up his , the man sprays Joel with . Joel chases after him, hitting his head on a wooden support and knocking himself unconscious. The next day, a pulls into town and out comes a slick gentleman who looks remarkably similar to Joel. After kissing the girl in the backseat goodbye, and paying the cab fare, the driver heads back to . Maggie spots the man on the street and thinks it's Joel. The gentleman is very open in responding to Maggie's attention. However, when Maggie enters The Brick, she is surprised to find Joel eating. She thinks Joel is playing a trick on her and Joel is confused by her reaction. Once she describes the man outside, Joel exclaims, "Oh no!" and runs to his office, where he is greeted by Jules, his twin brother. Jules explains that he needed to get away from New York for a while and will be staying in Cicely. Later at The Brick, Jules plays tricks on Maurice and Ed, and is obviously a . Joel escorts him outside where they run into Maggie. Maggie is surprised at the similarity and seems impressed by Jules, who is more likable than Joel. Jules and Joel agree to switch places for a day, like they did when they were children, in order to give each of them a break from their normal lives for a little while. In Joel's office, Joel is dressed as Jules and is practicing his strong . However, Marilyn and Ed are not taken in by the switch since Indians are not fooled by appearances. Maggie, though, does not see the switch so Joel has an opportunity to ask Maggie about her feelings for him through the personality of Jules. At KBHR, Chris receives a call from Frank Watson, otherwise known as the "Mad er". Frank used to be in with Chris' father, and Frank now wants Chris to help him turn himself in. Chris is very uncomfortable talking to Frank, knowing how dangerous the man can be. At Chris' hesitation to help, Frank becomes more angry and says he will call again later. Chris is visibly shaken. That night, Joel is at The Brick playing as Jules, dealing a game of . Officer Semanski, who is in the neighborhood visiting Maurice, s Joel and drags him off to jail. In his cell, Joel sheds the Jules persona and demands a call. His cellmate is an elderly gentleman with an accent who acts like a psychiatrist. Eventually, Joel discovers that the man claims to be and Joel goes along with him long enough to be psychoanalyzed. Joel explains how, as a child, he used Jules as a when he did something bad. He felt that a blemish wouldn't hurt Jules' already soiled reputation. Freud latches on to the word "soiled" and attempts to draw Joel's experiences out of him. Joel admits an affection for Jules' openness, feels the need to always be in control of himself, and is thus cold towards Maggie when he actually wants to "lick her naked body from head to foot like a ". Joel regrets not being able to be spontaneous and asks Freud' opinion but finds him fast asleep. Chris is waiting in the for Frank, who has agreed to give himself up to the authorities. When he arrives, he is wired with , which does little to relax Chris. Frank is obviously very sensitive about his , and Chris has to talk fast to keep Frank from detonating himself. They finally leave the forest together. At Maggie's place, Jules is dressed as Joel and having dinner with Maggie. Although dressed as Joel, Jules is still very forward and Maggie is somewhat attracted to 'Joel' and his newfound spontaneity. Jules eventually ends up Maggie and is practically on top of her on the when the phone rings. It is Joel, who tells her he is in jail and needs to be bailed out. After picking him up, Jules reassures Joel that he could never get anywhere with Maggie because she's more attracted to Joel's type of person. After Jules leaves the next day, Joel is having dinner with Maggie and trying to be more spontaneous. Both are smiling and enjoying themselves as the camera pulls back and fades into Joel laying in bed with a bandaged head. Maggie and Ed are in Joel's cabin, taking care of Joel who hit his head at the beginning of the episode and is just now regaining consciousness. After telling them about his , Joel remembers that he doesn't have a twin brother. Joel remembers some of the people from his dream, in an ending very reminiscent of , and Maggie and Ed leave Joel alone to rest, as "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" plays in the background. Quotes Chris: There's a to each and every human . We wish we were and, for the most part we are, but there's a little in all of us. Thing is, this ain't no either/or proposition. We're talking about , the good and the bad merging into us. You can run but you can't hide. My experience? Face the darkness, stare it down. Own it. As brother said, being human is a complicated . Give that old dark night of the soul a ! the eternal yes! Music * " " by Joel makes dinner and Frank arrives. Jules arrives in Cicely. Joel in jail talking with Freud. Freud falls asleep on Joel. * by Maggie talks to Shelly about Joel. Joel discovers Jules is in town. * " " by Jules, Maurice, and Ed talk at The Brick. * " " by Ed tells Joel he knows he's not Jules. Semanski arrests Jules (Joel) * " " by Frank tells Chris to meet him in the woods. * " " by Booker T and the MGsEd and Chris at the radio station. Frank calls. * " " by Maggie and Jules (Joel) kiss. * by Maggie and Joel have dinner. * " "Joel wakes up from his dream. Chris signs off on the air. Trivia * Chris is Abe Stevens' boy from . * Frank bombed Heidi-Ho Sales, Hauser's , Tip Top Supplies; all in the greater Wheeling area. * The Frank dilemma reminds Ed of a guy named Sweeho up by the who chopped up 8 s. The had to go into the mine to get him but they "found the sheriff cut up into sections, just like Dave does with s". * Maurice and Barbara's date: in (?) showing and having , , and for $11.95. * Shelly's earrings: green ("Joel" complains his fish isn't cooked correctly) * Joel (Jules) opens his $400 1961 wine bottle which, at the time this episode aired in 1991, was about $300; currentlywhen? it sells for about $700-1200 per bottle. A 1961 Mouton Roschild or was more highly rated by wine critics and selling in 1991 for about $800-1000. * The guys who find Joel passed out are from and they and other characters are around Joel's bed and outside his window (as in The Wizard of Oz). * The episode name is based on , François Truffaut's 1962 black-and-white French classic film. German student Jules (Oskar Werner) and French student Jim (Henri Serre) become fast friends and are both smitten with the irrepressible Catherine (Jeanne Moreau). References